Anguished Heart
Anguished Heart is the primary shard of Love Lost, and by extension, a secondary power source for the other members of the Mall Cluster. Appearance Within the dream room, Anguished Heart's avatar is that of a sleek, cat-like being that is multicolored and quadrupedal, with a flame-like pattern along its length.One was sleek, cat-like, and multicolored, quadrupedal, with a pattern like flames along its pale length, starting pale blue at the shoulders and reaching a pink-red at the hindquarters. - Excerpt from From Within 16.10 It has also been described as looking like a blade cut in the shape of a wolf, and it's shape changes in a way that the human mind cannot comprehend as it moves, due to it being based in the fourth dimension.The ‘monster’ that had been described was slender, tall, like a blade cut in the shape of a wolf, with a gradation between blue and red, with white at the main body. It prowled, and as it did, its shape seemed to change by rules Gilpatrick couldn’t understand. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.b II During the combat she sprouts four more limbs.It was massive, he could see. Eight limbs, a body that unfolded around it like a flower’s petals, each ‘petal’ an armored, ‘furred’ length of body, with a limb stabbing out, ending in a paw that looked like licks of flame frozen in time, painted to look like red or blue steel. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.c II Abilities and Powers Anguished Heart serves a specific purpose as a part of the cycle, as it makes up a small part of the group of shards that are responsible for the trigger events of the Cycle.The beast wasn’t just emotion. It was tied into other hardware and functions. Peak emotion. Worst days and moments. Gilpatrick felt it find his, dredging them up and bringing them to the surface. It was a fragment of the greater puzzle responsible or partially responsible for trigger events. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.b II In its hosts, Anguished Heart manifests primarily as a Master ability. *Love Lost gained a roar that induces intense rage in anyone that it effects, causing them to turn on and attack anyone around them. She is also capable of sensing the emotions of people around herself. *Precipice gained the ability to instill doubt and guilt within a certain area. This ability has a secondary effect of inducing a pavlovian response in the victim, making them better able to spot their own mistakes. *Snag gained the ability to imbue objects and weapons with emotions that could be inflicted upon people. *Cradle gained the ability to sense others emotions, and specifically, their emotional weaknesses. *Colt gained the ability to instill a deep anxiety in anybody she hits with her emotion ability. History Background At some point, Anguished Heart latched onto Nicole as a host. When she was involved in a terrorist attack on a shopping mall, Nicole triggered as she watched her daughter die, and Anguished Heart was forced to share resources with three other shards, Grasping Self, Cloven Stranger, and Lurching Intruder, and start a Cluster. Post-Ice Break When Rain and various members of the Patrol Block attempted to infiltrate the dream room in order to find a way to combat the Titans, the avatar of Anguished Heart stood in their way. During the ensuing battle, it incapacitated the various members of the Patrol Block, and forced Gilpatrick to experience something akin to a trigger event.Infrared 19.b It killed three of the incapacitated patrol officers, but then was distracted by Rain and Love Lost, allowing everyone else to leave the cluster chamber. It stayed inside.Interlude 19.c II] Site Navigation Category:Entity Category:Master Category:Ward Characters Category:Shards Category:Unknown Gender Category:Characters